


Iruka, un nukenin ?

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, encore la faute de kakashi, iruka a disparu, nukenin, ou est iruka
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: Iruka a disparu. Pour sur que Kakashi a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et quand Kakashi rentra à Konoha, il se prit un marron dans la figure.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 1
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Iruka, un nukenin ?

**Author's Note:**

> English readers, please take a look to "Iruka, a nukenin"
> 
> J'ai écris cette histoire pour la Iruka Week.  
> Le thème était : Missing nin.

Quand Kakashi rentra à Konoha, il se prit un marron dans la figure.

Kakashi rentrait de son long périple avec ses genin, et n'avait envie que d'une chose : retrouver les bras d'Iruka et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, et même plus si affinité. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Mais alors qu'il le retrouva après une drôle d'entrevue avec Ibiki Morino, ce ne sont pas ses lèvres qui vinrent caresser les siennes.

Ce fut une partie du corps d'Iruka, oui.

Mais pas ses lèvres.

Et maintenant, il avait le nez en sang.

Et ce n'était pas à cause de quelque chose de pervers.

Revenons en arrière.

" Personne n'a vu Iruka-Sensei ? Demanda Kotetsu en pénétrant dans le bureau des missions. "

Il s'installa près d'Izumo qui était concentré sur la lecture d'un rapport.

" Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, tu es en retard d'au moins cinq minutes. On n'est pas là pour enfiler des perles, répondit Izumo en repliant le rouleau fraichement lu.

\- C'est juste qu'il est censé être de garde avec nous ce soir... Mais c'est tant mieux, répondit Kotetsu en posant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Mais pousse tes pieds de là ! Tu n'es pas croyable, un peu de sérieux ! Râla Izumo en essayant de faire descendre ses pieds de sur leur bureau.

\- Détend toi, on travaille de nuit, on ne verra personne de bien important... "

VLAN !

C'est le bruit que fit la porte d'entrée du bureau. Ils arrêtèrent subitement de se chamailler pour avoir l'air parfaitement normales et studieux.

Sauf qu'ils étaient absolument tout sauf naturel.

" Faites place à Anko, la reine des Dango !

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi, soufflèrent les deux chunins. "

La brune les scruta.

" Vous me semblez bien dissipés, je sens que cette nuit ça va être la folie ! "

Anko sauta par-dessus le bureau pour tomber bruyamment sur sa chaise.

" Quoi de prévu pour s'amuser ce soir ?

\- C'est ce que je me demande, pas question de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts ! S'exclame Kotetsu.

\- Je pensais parier sur qui de vous deux va réussir à pécho Ayame !

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu nous prouves que tu as réussi le pari de la semaine dernière ! Ricana Kotetsu.

\- Le quel ? Celui de caser Ibiki avec Raido ? Demanda Anko en se grattant narquoisement le menton.

\- Non, celui où tu devais pécho Aoba !

\- Ah ! Facile, je reviens de chez lui !

\- Pitié, faites qu'Iruka arrive bientôt pour les remettre à leur place, geint Izumo pour lui-même. "

Le soleil venait de gagner son duel contre la nuit. Genma et Raido avançaient tranquillement vers leur fonction du jour : la relève de la garde de nuit du bureau des missions.

" Qui était de garde hier soir ? Demanda Genma en baillant, faisant tomber son senbon. Merde. "

Raido lui ramassa machinalement et lui répondit.

" Il me semble que c'était Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko et...

\- Oh mon dieu, on va retrouver le bureau sens dessus dessous...

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Raido en ouvrant la porte. Je me souviens qu'il y avait aussi Iruka.

\- Tu me rassures, au moins, quand il est là, tout le monde se tient tranquille. "

Mais Iruka n'était jamais arrivé.

" Oh putain... jurèrent les Tokubetsu à l'unisson en pénétrant dans la salle. "

*

" Il craint ce nouveau sensei, râla Konohamaru en quittant l'académie.

\- On n'y peut rien, répondit Udon. Iruka-sensei a disparu.

\- Je sais. Je suis aller demander à mon grand-père mais il ne veut rien me dire !

\- Ca va bientôt faire deux semaines ! J'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'ils allaient être obligé de le classer Nukenin..., Pleurnicha Moegi."

*

Fatigué. Il était fatigué de courir depuis des jours et des jours. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : retourner à Konoha pour dormir dans son lit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Iruka n'était pas allé si loin de son village, même pour des missions. Il devait donc s'avouer que son corps n'était plus habitué à de si longs voyages. Il s'était coupé les chevilles dans les ronces en voulant prendre des raccourcis, et s'était même foulé la cheville en tombant au sol, la faute à une branche trop fragile de laquelle il avait sauté. Vraiment, il n'espérait que retrouver sa chaise confortable de bureau, et surtout son lit bien aimé. Peut-être même qu'il se montrera plus gentil dans les notes qu'il allait attribuer. Il sourit. Ces petits monstres lui manquaient.

*

" DE QUOI ? S'exclama Umino en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Ibiki.

\- Iruka-sensei, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour désertion.

\- Eh bien... Je peux tout vous expliquer, ricana nerveusement Iruka. "

Une fois dans la salle d'interrogation d'Ibiki Morino, Iruka put enfin expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Revenons encore un peu en arrière.

" Je ne suis pas un chien Kakashi.

\- Mais tu as une queue, répondit ce dernier le plus normalement du monde.

\- Qu... ?! Toi aussi, je te ferai dire, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es un chien. Souffla Iruka en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je parlais de celle dans tes cheveux qui se dandine quand tu me su...

\- Aah ! Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas un chien j'ai dit !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais de toute façon.

\- Mais ça, c'est ton parchemin d'invocation de l'escouade des crocs traqueurs. Rugit le brun en pointant du doigt ledit rouleau.

\- Oh, c'est ça qui te dérange ? Attend."

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait.

" Voici un parchemin vierge.

\- Tu te moques de moi.

\- Mais absolument pas.

\- Je ne signerai pas ce parchemin. Que ce soit bien clair.

\- Si, tu vas le faire.

\- Jamais !

\- Oh que si. "

Et il l'avait fait.

*

"Regarde 'Ruka... Je suis en mission à une semaine de marche de Konoha. Le ciel est dégagé. Les étoiles scintillent... Et tu es dans mes bras, dans l'herbe, sous ce ciel magnifique. C'est romantique non ?

-... On vient de faire l'amour à quelques mètres de Naruto.

\- Il a le sommeil lourd... Allez, avoue. C'était une idée de génie.

-J'étais en train de corriger des copies.

-Tu auras tout le temps de les faire... Tu me manquais tu sais. Tellement fort, mon trésor. "

Alors que les lèvres amoureuses de Kakashi se pressèrent tendrement sur son front, Iruka soupira en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque, posant une main sur le torse aimé.

"Tu as probablement raison."

Iruka déposa son sourire d'un baiser sur la mâchoire masquée.

"C'était une idée de génie. Tu me manquais aussi... C'est dur quand tu pars si longtemps. Je déteste t'attendre.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es mon invocation...

\- Je ne suis pas ton invocation. C'est une simple technique Jikukan Ninjut... Mh"

Ce baiser était si tendre, si amoureux. L'idée de rentrer corriger ces infâmes copies lui serrait déjà le cœur.

Iruka mit fin au baiser, mais Kakashi agrippa sa nuque toujours plus fort pour un énième baiser.

"Kakashi... Je dois y aller, sourit tristement Iruka contre les lèvres amoureuses.

\- Mais je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi...

\- Encore un peu. "

Iruka fut serré d'une force tendre dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il se laissa étreindre un moment en profitant de cet instant câlin.

Il s'était montré un peu dur avec lui. Il partait si souvent risquer sa vie. Iruka cachait son inquiétude derrière un personnage fort et râleur mais il devait s'avouer que cette soirée au clair de lune fut une bénédiction dans leur quotidien difficile.

"Je dois y aller maintenant, chuchota Iruka d'une caresse sur son torse. Tu me renvoi ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu dors ?"

Iruka redressa son visage hors de sa nuque, et vit alors que Kakashi ne dormait pas et avait un drôle de regard.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Umino. "

Mais il ne vit que des sourcils gris se froncer toujours plus.

"Kakashi, parle-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Eh bien... Je n'ai pas trop pensé à ça.

\- Penser à quoi ?"

Iruka vit l'onyx se lier au sien avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude. C'était quoi ce regard absolument bizarre ?

" Maah, moi j'ai pensé à comment faire pour que nous soyons ensemble. Le reste... "

*

Bien évidemment, Iruka avait omit certains détails embarrassants. Sous la pression d'Ibiki, il fut néanmoins obligé d'avouer sa relation avec le Ninja copieur.

" D'accord, je vois, dit Ibiki.

\- je peux partir maintenant ? Je vous avoue être fatigué de ce voyage imprévu, souffla Iruka d'un sourire exténué.

\- Nous allons devoir attendre la version des faits de Kakashi-san.

\- Pas de soucis, d'après ses dires, il devrait rentrer d'ici deux à trois semaines. Dit Iruka, soulagé de ne plus être suspecté d'être un Nukenin. "

C'était sans compter le protocole en attendant que la tête de Kakashi ne puisse être sondé à son tour.

Et également le fait qu'Aoba Yamashiro du service de renseignement venait, osons le dire, de littéralement regarder un film porno en sondant sa tête.

Le sol fut froid et humide. Et ses poignets furent liés. Le comble de la honte. Et ce n'était définitivement sa putain de chambre qui lui manquait tant. Il n'y avait même pas de lit. Iruka regardait Morino quitter le couloir des cellules de la prison de Konoha en pestant contre les idées de merde de la tête grise qui lui servait de compagnon.

" Je vais le tuer. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
> Kudo bienvenus ;D


End file.
